Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{5}{9}+4\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{5}{9}} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {4} + {\dfrac{5}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{5}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{7}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{7}{9}$